oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xerxes
(Played by Priest) History Death of a star For years his birth had been prophesied. Among Desna's church, rumors of a dying star had been whispered among the highest of the clergy. When the time for the prophecy had come, the church observed in amazement as the star, over 3 days, burned brightly in the night sky, before fizzling out. That night, Desna visited her most faithful follower. She gave him the gift of a child born with all the beauty of herself, and the rage of a dying star. She laid him on his bed and left in the quiet of the night, not making a sound. The child, from then on, was always quiet at night, preferring the open night sky so his mother's work would soothe him to sleep. He was raised in Sothis, an Osirian city named for the star that Desna favored. He spent most of his time learning her holy texts and tending to the grounds. When he could, he would escape to the city and roam in awe of the size of it. He longed to see the Forrest, or green ocean as he called it, often etching images of it into his walls. He met, and befriended a few orphans, who would show him around the city when he did manage to escape, but quickly learned that they would leave him, either for a new home, or death. Birth of power During his childhood, Xerxes learned to channel the rage inside of him, not as violent as the fabled tribal barbarians of course, but he could still wield it as a deadly weapon. When the priests showed him how to wield his mother's blade, it felt more like another hand, than a tool. He learned to focus his anger on one target, letting his fury guide his strikes while using his grace to avoid attacks. As he grew in rage, he also grew away from the church. More and more, he found himself out in the city seeking the green ocean, or escape from his world in general. When he was twenty years of age, he finally found that escape. A traveling merchant agreed to take him on as a guard (among many) and he left the city. His adventure was brought short when they were ambushed and many of them slew. He managed to escape with the help of his mother (though he doesn't know this) and found an enclave for shelter. Living in the wild for a while, he often enjoyed the open air and exploring the forest (a word he learned from the merchant after the group laughed for a bit). His life went on here, resting under the night sky and hunting in the forest for food. He learned to throw his weapons and even make wooden star knives to help him hunt and survive. After a few years of living like this, he decided to move on, he found the road and followed it to the next city. Growth in the arena Like most adventurers, the first city he found was Haven. Getting there was a long travel. He had his first boat ride across a blue ocean (they weren't like his favorite green oceans, but still so full of life), and hitched a ride (with the few coins he had) to Haven. After he arrived, he found work as a city guide, using it as an excuse to roam about and learn his new home. Quite often he would visit the Desnan temples and offer thanks to his mother, and sometimes "borrow" a coin or two from the donation box. After a few months of guiding lost travelers, he got his first call from the arena. He, not being oblivious, knew exactly what was happening when it did happen. He loved the arena, and the arena loved him. His blades took down hundreds of foes (at one point he was pit against a swarm of beetles), and he made more than enough to make a living. As with most things, eventually, he grew bored of the arena. The call began to feel more like a chore than an adventure, so he stopped answering it. He began fading away from crowds and into the night. He learned the bittersweet flavors of alcohol and the joys of drunkenness. It didn't take long for him to become a city drunk, lashing his anger out and anyone who spoke with, or even approached him. He quickly took up heckling in The Twin Dragons but got removed after a few weeks of it. He forgot about many things during his drunkenness, his responsibility, his origins, his home, but mostly his faith. He forgot his mother, but she remembered him. Often at night, he would have dreams of his childhood or times alone in the forest. Soon he grew weary for the freedom he had in the woods, and he left again. Desna’s revelation His first night alone he heard Desna call out to him, pulling him deeper into the forest he stumbled into. She brought him to a safe place and he slept. She comforted him and gave him safety on his first night. During the weeks to come, in fact, she would protect him as he rested and recovered from his drunkenness. It was a long process, and he had to deal with a lot of anger that he suppressed over the years. When he was better, he moved on, just as he had done in the past. Many adventurers had already left for Sheng, and he would be soon to follow... after he explored a bit more. After spending time exploring the Targal Glades, he happened upon a group of adventurers hailing from the planet Sheng. They chatted, and he decided that Sheng would be a wonderful place to explore. So, he left with them and began his new life there. His final thoughts before he left were pure excitement for this new planet. Night skies tears His first thought on arrival was, "ow...". his head hurt, there was blood on his side, and he had lost all of his equipment. He tried to open his eyes, but even that hurt. Slowly he rolled onto his back, in time to hear whispers and feel strong hands lifting him up. They were gentle as they set him on a soft bed of... was this hay? Sure enough, it was, but he felt a soft wool blanket cover him. He dozed off again shortly after, waking in an old cottage. Who were these people, where did they take him. His last memory of the trip was getting mugged right after they teleported here. He had been tricked, and he hated that. They stole from him and left him on the side of the road, and he hated that too. Strangers had collected him and he was going to hate them... once he knew where he was. He managed to peak at the person sitting by his bed, a young girl about 20 years old sat there, tending to his wounds. She wore the mark of Desna on her cloak and on her side were blades not too different from his own. It didn't take long for him to learn that during his time in Haven, he had collected a small following. Even while he was a drunk, they had looked after him, leaving him food and clothes as winter rolled around, or watching his camp during the lonely nights in the woods.They had followed him here and would follow him for the rest of his life if they could. Each one described a different dream or sign from Desna, asking them to watch her child, and when he left with the thieves, they all had prayed for swift passage to Xerxes. That is how they found him that night after he had been left. It wasn't long before Desna spoke again to him. This time he was told to head east. He was to find the falling star and wield it as his weapon. So he and his followers left, searching the skies for a falling star. After a week of travel they saw it, a silver streak in the sky slammed into the ground, setting fire to the forest around it. When they arrived, he didn't find a rock or boulder but instead found a faintly glowing star knife. As he approached it, it spoke to him, forming a bond stronger than steel between the two. Often, even now, you can listen as he speaks to his weapon, even if it never speaks back. Prophecy of the end After his arrival to Sheng, Xerxes had felt his connection to his mother weaken. At first he thought it was because of her faithful servants tending to him, but eventually, she stopped speaking at all. He called out to her to speak to him, but in reply, he heard one word. When asked, he refuses to tell anyone, but you can hear him contemplating it often. Even in combat, he murmurs what it might mean. Most of his followers have guessed that it is some prophecy that he is destined to fulfill one day or a cryptic message about who his father is. Either way, he hasn't called out to her again, and she has held her voice from him. Appearance Xerxes stands at an almost shocking 6'7", seeming to tower almost everyone that he's come into contact with so far..He wasn't exactly thin, but it was made up with his sheer muscle mass. Personality While Desna consists of love, beauty, and charm, Xerxes believes that there is beauty in rage, and expresses whatever feeling comes to heart. When a battle is heated he channels his anger into his enemies, but outside of a fight, he has a tender touch Friends Xerxes's is new to Sheng, but aside from his father, he was never close to anyone growing up, preferring the night sky and a tent. He has a small group of followers that he can trust in, and his weapon, Falling Star. Enemies Rovagug, and his followers. Lamashtu and her followers. Aspirations Xerxes desires nothing less than to sit next to his mother in her Elysium castle, and fly beside her among the stars. Category:Player Characters Category:Work in Progress